The New Kid Arc I:Chunin Exam
by narutome123
Summary: Kenji Mai had his whole clan killed from an earthquake. Now with his clans future in his hands what will he do with it,who will he meet on the way, and who will stand in his way? Find out in The New Kid In Town ! Side Note:This is my own created character!
1. Arrival

**New Kid in town**

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Hello my name is Kenji Mai **(A/N. My first name means strong I think and Mai means dance)** and I'm 5 years old. I have no home land that I know of and I come from a clan that uses music to make money and use as a weapon. Unfortunately they casted me out for being a "**DEMON"** but before I was casted out my mom and dad gave me a special pair of headphones, iPod, all the tapes they recorded of their students that they recorded all of their students I remember and I saw their babies and their names through pictures and they taught me about sealing and gave me scrolls to store my stuff in.

But after I was casted out all of my clan members died due to an earthquake. Or so I thought when I came back home everyone was dead but the village was not destroyed that could only mean that they were killed. At first I cried then after a few hours I was finished grabbing everyone bodies and I buried all of my clan. So I was the last and sole surviving member of the Mai clan. On the road I looked through the scrolls mom and dad left me and the scrolls taught me about my clan and surprisingly the way they fight enemies was through music. At first I was like _"That's weird" _but after looking through the entire scroll I started to practice the form of Mai Martial Arts **(A/n Lol the initials)** I started to get it but there was something important missing.

After thinking and thinking I looked over to my headphones and IPod and I put two and two together then I finally got it. "_Music!" _ The answer was simple and I couldn't figure it out! This is going to be a long road ahead of me.

**4 Years Later….**

"Finally I'm near the leaf village!" Kenji said out loud.

"Kotestu wake up someone's coming!"Izumo yelled. Slowly Kotestu awoke grumbling something like boring job and Izumo yelled "Halt who goes there!" Izumo saw a nine year old boy with dark brown hair with pointed ends that had middle parted bangs that rose high and the length of his hair rested at the bottom of his neck, (think about the ends gaara's hair when he was a kid also for bangs think of kabuto's bangs but a little shorter. ),a golden pair of headphones , black eyes, a short red sweater-like shirt that's open in the middle, also he had a fishnet shirt that was short sleeved and stopped over the belly button that showed the boy was very muscular (think about Naruto when he was a teenager), dark blue khakis shorts that sat above the knee (think of Sasuke's pants), black shinobi gloves with metal plates on the back of each hand, a kunai holder on the left leg and right a shuriken holder on the right leg, bandages on both legs that went up to the bottom of the knee and finally black shinobi sandals.

The boy stopped at the entrance and looked at Izumo and asked "Hmm sorry I didn't hear you what did you say?" A surprise to Izumo the boy has a very deep voice. (Think about 14 year old deep voice not too deep not to high) After thinking about the boy he woke up out of his trance and he stated "What is your business in the hidden leaf?" Izumo asked.

"I want to live here" Kenji said

"Well for you to do that you have to speak with the hokage" Izumo said

"Let's go then!" Kenji said happily

**At The Hokage's Office**

Sarutobi was having a normal day doing hokage things. Mainly paper work and appointments but today it was different. There was a kid traveler that wanted to live in the village. Normally this would be ok because someone would have informed him about it but this was different. It was a boy who came out of nowhere and wanted to stay at his village. _"This seems sketchy"_ Sarutobi thought. As he started to more the boy entered his office. "Umm H-Hello Hokage-sama I'm here so... Hello" Kenji said _"Did I get in trouble already?" _Kenji thought fearfully. _"At least he doesn't seem dangerous" _Sarutobi thought. "There's no reason to be afraid… Sorry what's your name again?"

"It's Kenji Mai"

_"Hmm why does his name mean that?"_

"Tell me Kenji why does your name mean?"

"Well my name means Strong dancer and I come from the Mai clan (Dance or Dancer clan)"

Kenji noticed the hokage had a confused look upon on him "_*sighs*Nobody knows anything about the Mai clan, well the clan was pretty small anyway."_

"Let me explain Hokage-Sama-"

"Please call me ojii-kun"

"Well ok ojii-kun The Mai clan use music as their weapon. You know how the beat of music can speed up and slow down right?" Sarutobi nodded "Well my clan uses the beat of music to an advantage. We …. Well I use these special pair of headphones" Kenji showed Sarutobi his golden headphones "These headphones has chakra needles built in the speakers so when the tempo goes up the chakra amplifies sending the user more chakra, But for that to work the chakra needles stores charka in its self and when the music's tempo speeds up so does the charka. You want to know what the best part is?" Kenji asked eagerly. Sarutobi chuckled, he knew only one other ninja that acted like this. Sarutobi asked "What Kenji?"

"Well there are four things that are real good about it. First there's an endless amount of storage so can have an endless amount of chakra. Second you can pull chakra manually so a short amount of time mainly an hour or so but that updates every time you use it the only bad thing about it if your body can't take it you show symptoms of chakra exhaustion. The third thing is that the headphones is attune to you and your chakra ONLY so no one can use it. The fourth thing is that since it has chakra in it can never break. Isn't that great Ojii-kun?" Sarutobi looked in awe this never happened in the ninja shinobi world. This power that this child can hold is limitless. But little did Sarutobi know Kenji has something else inside him that gives him even more power.


	2. The Academy

**The New Kid In Town**

**Chapter 2 The academy Pt. 1 **

** After a few minutes of idle chit-chat**

"So ojii-kun what happens now" Kenji asked

"Well after my evaluation of you I think I'm letting you live here" Sarutobi said

"YAAHOOO!"Kenji yelled happily

"But…"Sarutobi interjected

"But! What do you mean?" Yelled Kenji

"You have to attend the academy-" Sarutobi said flatly

"That's it ojii-kun! Don't scare me like that! I was going to ask that anyway"

"Oh well I can set you up an apartment but it's not the best"

"I don't care about that ojii-kun! Being here is good enough!"

*sighs*"Well Here are the keys, Also the academy starts tomorrow! Have a Great Day"!

"Thanks ojii-kun!" Kenji yelled as he ran out the room

As Kenji went out the hokage tower and noticed it was awfully dark and he thought "_Have I been talking that long? Well the time might have slipped past me" _

**30 minutes later**

After walking through streets and alley's Kenji was almost to his apartment but he heard grunting sounds coming from somewhere but not from its exact point. So he put some chakra to ears and the sound got louder. Matter of fact it was in an alley behind his apartment and what he saw he immediately rushed forward to help.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"St-op Some-one he-lp Plea-se" Naruto said weakly. Naruto was running late to his house because of late training and out of nowhere a mob of drunken villagers were chasing him saying stuff like "**Demon**, **Demon spawn, trash"** And he had been running and running but unfortunately he ran into an alley that was a dead end. Then he got the beating of his life.

After 30 minutes they were still beating him. He was surprised he was still conscious. But he was about to blackout and he knew if he blacked out he couldn't ask for help if there was any to ask for_." I need to yell, try to get away, escape, something" _So in a quiet, hoarse voice he said "St-op Some-one he-lp Plea-se" and if the gods were listening , right before he was about to blackout he saw a boy looking at him with worried filled eyes saying "Don't worry I'll get help!" and everything went black.

**Story mode/Fight Mode**

That was all Kenji needed to start rushing into mob and fight his to the dude that was getting beaten up. At first he started sending vicious backhands of the neck knocking them out quickly but most of them started realizing that they were being attacked and started fight back.

**Fight Mode**

As Kenji backed up for more space fists raise high. He stared at the crowd and rushed in. Fists cocked back and unload on the first dude he saw."AHHHH!"Kenji yelled in fury. After he landed the punch drunken dude #1 was out cold. Then he landed on the ground rolled backwards and as soon as he was about to get up he shot his feet out to drunken dude #2 was holding his stomach and doubled over in pain then Kenji did a high kick on him and knocked him out. Then all of a sudden Kenji was holding his head in pain because drunk guy #3 hit him over the head with a pipe but Kenji wasn't down for the count yet. Turning around and rushing towards and tackling him down to the ground. Sending one left haymaker and a right one soon after. Deciding it was enough of this child's play Kenji was fighting dirty mostly just chakra enhanced nut shots and they was dropping like flies. Finally he got to the dude and he seemed to be healing but he knew his counterpart would be better at healing and then Kenji summoned her.

**Story Mode **

Mio Mai looked at the boy and it seems he was healing himself but needed some assistance. So with the medical justu she learned over the years and patched him up and went back to her room _"upstairs"._ After unsummoning Mio-Chan he saw the dude fully healed and sleeping peacefully. He picked up the dude and gave him a piggyback ride to his new apartment which wasn't very far and put the guy on the couch and he went to the bedroom to sleep on his new bed.

**That Morning…**

Kenji woke up early to tend to the dude and get to school a little early. After taking a shower, fixing some breakfast for himself and the dude he started to stir. Kenji went over to the dude and he started to wake. Kenji soon started studying his features._ "3 whiskers on each mark, bright blonde hair, extremely bright blue eyes that look like an ocean" _Kenji widen his eyes in realization that's **_his_** son. "Naruto?!"

"Yeah what's it to you?" Naruto grumbled as he was becoming more awake

"_So that's Minato's son. Well I'll be damned but I do wonder….?"_

"Hey Naruto could you do me a favor?"

"Wait how you know me?" Naruto said dryly

"Because I know your father" Kenji said

Naruto did a double take. "_Someone knows about my father?!"_

In desperate need to know about his father he grabbed Kenji by the sides of his shirt because he couldn't grab the fishnet and yelled "Who is he?!"

Kenji was shocked at the sudden outburst and even more shocked when he yelled at him.

"Min-

Before Kenji could answer fully 10 ANBU came out of nowhere and the hokage appeared with them and pulled Naruto off Kenji and grab Kenji and disappeared.

"**DAMNMIT!" **Naruto yelled at he punched the wall

**In ninja prison….**

Kenji wassitting on a chair and looking around fearfully and confused of what just happened. Then all of an sudden the hokage was in front of him.

"Ojii-kun what in the hell just happened?!" Kenji yelled

The Hokage sighed if he knew this information before he would've given him a warning but now he would have to use this justu. In a serious tone he commanded

"Put him to sleep"

"Wait what?! I thought we were friends!" Kenji yelled in fury

"We are… but this secret you hold cannot be told to Naruto"

Right after he said that ANBU put a sleep justu on him and Sarutobi searched through his memories and erased his memory of helping and talking to Naruto. Also he did the same thing to Naruto. After he was finished he placed Naruto in his apartment and the same to Kenji.

Kenji woke up and looked at the clock he was officially 30 minutes late to class

**"FUCK!" **and with that he ran out the door.

**At The Academy… **

Iruka let the class have some time to talk to one another because his new student was late. So Iruka thought he might have been running late that was understandable but for 30 minutes either there was more traffic than usual or he decided to ditch school. Iruka hoped it was his first conclusion.

**5 Minutes Later….**

Kenji just opened the door to the school and ran down the hallway and saw a browned skinned man about to yell and he tapped on the window. The brown skinned turned around and opened the door. He was about to scream again to get people's attention but Kenji tugged on his sleeve

and gave a look that said "Let me take care it" Iruka gave him a look that said "Go right ahead" _"Hm how to get people's attention without showing too much attention... Singing! But what song…Oooh the perfect song maybe I'll get some girls after this"_

**Sing/Dance Part (A/N: These will become part of the story if u don't like don't read)**

(Kenji started out as small voice into loud voice also he has a high voice like ne-yo and a low voice like usher also he sings throughout the whole thing as he's dancing)

Ain't another woman that could take your spot my

*Kenji put his hand on his chest and pokes it out and in matching the beat*

If I wrote you a symphony

*Kenji extends his hands out*

Just to say how much you mean to me

*Kenji pulls it in*

What would you do?

*As Kenji puts his hands down he moves his body side to side to each word*

If I told you you were beautiful

*Kenji is suddenly next to Hinata and looking at her as he says the next verse (above)

Would you date me on the regular?

* Still is next to Hinata*

Tell me would you?

* Kenji points to her*

Well baby, I've been around the world

* Kenji is still next to Hinata but looks forward pulls his hand up with one finger up and moves it in a circular left to right motion*

But I ain't seen myself another girl

Like you

This ring here represents my heart

*Kenji makes a heart with his finger and put it on his chest*

But there's just one thing I need from you

Say I do

*Kenji got out the seat next to Hinata and gets on one knee pretending to have a box with a ring in it*

Because I could see us holding hands

*Kenji is suddenly next to Ino and holds her hand*

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

*Kenji is back in front of the classroom*

I could see us on the countryside

Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby

When I look at my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothin crazy

See all I want you to do is be

*Kenji pull his arm up to his shoulder and pulls his legs out*

My love, so don't give away

*drags his leg in slowly*

My love, so don't give away

*Kenji moves his pecks up and down*

My love, so don't give away

*still doing it*

Ain't another woman that can take your spot?

*stops*

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love, my love, my love

Now if I wrote you a love note

And made you smile at every word I wrote

What would you do?

Would that make you want to change your scene?

And want to be the one on my team?

Tell me would you?

See, what's the point in waiting anymore?

Cause girl, I never been more sure

That baby, it's you

This ring here represents my heart

And everything that you've been waiting for

Just say it, I do

Because

I could see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I could see us on the countryside

Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby

When I look at my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothin' crazy

See all I want you to do is be

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

My love, so don't give away

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love, my love, my love

Shorty cool as a fan

On the new once again

But he still has fans from Peru to Japan

Hey listen baby, I don't wanna ruin your plan

But if you got a man, try to lose him if you can

Cause the girls real wild, throw they hands up high

When they wanna come kick it with a stand up guy

You don't really wanna let a chance go by

Because you ain't been seen with a man so fly

Baby France so fly, I can't go fly

Private, cause I handle my TI

They call me candle guy

Simply cause I am on fire

I hate to have to cancel

My vacation so you can't deny

I'm patient, but I ain't gonna try

You don't come, I ain't gonna die

Hold up, what you mean, you can't go, why?

Me and your boyfriend we ain't no tie

You say you wanna kick it when I aint so high

Well baby, you decide just that I ain't your guy

I ain't gon lie, I feel your space

Then forget your face, I swear I will

Same mark, same bullet anywhere I chill

Just bring wit me a pair, I will

I could see us holding hands

Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand

I could see us on the countryside

Sittin' on the grass layin' side by side

You could be my baby

When I look at my lady

Girl, you amaze me

Ain't gotta do nothin crazy

See all I want you to do is be

My love, love

My love, love

My love, love

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love

My love, love

My love, love

Ain't another woman that can take your spot

My love, love, my love, my love

**After The Performance…**

The whole class was clapping and shouting "WHOOOO" at this kid's performance and after the cheering died down Iruka started talking

"Alright kids this is our new student Kenji Mai. So introduce yourself"

"Hello my name is Kenji Mai and my likes include singing, dancing, rain, my female self. Also my dislikes are doing a lot of work, abuse, and waking up in the Morning. My strengths include scrolls, a lot of chakra, working with people, letting people make amends with their dead relative or friends and making things. My weaknesses include speed and endurance, now that's out of the way any questions?"

"You said your female self does that mean you're a chick?"

"Oh actually let me explain: You know you're a certain gender right?" The boy nodded

"Well have you ever thought how do I look like a chick or dude? Well I found out how to summon people's opposite. Let me summon mine"

After he said that he summoned Mio Mai (Basically longer hair and a feminine body and face)

"Hello everyone my name is Mio Mai and you could say that I'm Kenji-kun's opposite" Mio said in a small voice "Can I go now"

"Sure Mio-chan"

"Does anyone want me to summon their opposite?" Kenji asked politely

Almost every hand rose up. And Kenji sweat dropped.

Justin Timberlake T.I My love


	3. The Academy Part 2

**Chapter 3**

**The Academy Part 2**

Previsley _**(A/N My iPod is not really good with autocorrect sorry.㈶8) **Anyone_ wants_ to see their opposite? Everyone raised their hand. Kenji sweatdroped._

**Kenji's P.O.V**

"Umm Sensei can you pick someone for me? I asked the man in front of me. "Sure." He responded, he got out a clipboard that I assumed that was the attendance chart. While he was searching for the clipboard I started to check out my classmates. I started with the first row of seats. I saw a girl with soild white eyes with tints of lavender, (**I don't know Hinata's hairstyle forgive plz) **snow white skin and a cream colored jacket with blue pants and blue shinobi sandals. So did everyone else so it seemed...Next to the lovely lady was a boy who had gray coat with a very high collar covering half his face and an short afro. Interesting to say the least i preferred a mystery rather than a freebie. The last interesting person in that row caught my eye was a girl with blonde hair wrapped in a ponytail and a very long single bang. That reached a very nice length to it I might add. She had a purple top and the same colored cloth that covered most of her legs. She also had wrappings around the core of here body and arm warmers with purple bands at the top and bottom.

"There we go! I always misplace that thing. Now I choose... (He paused for suspense) Tenten! Oh wait wrong class! Ehehehe" Sensei said sheepishly. "Ok it's Hinata". Groans and shouts of protest were heard rather quite loud and Sensei quiet down the class I waited for this Hinata kid to come but I waited for a few mintues but she still hasnt come yet. My patience was coming to a close i called out to her. "Hinata can you please comedown now? After a few seconds the girl with the lavender eyes steped down and walked towards me.

**Story Mode **

Everyone was very slient when Hinata stepped down from her seat. Kenji ignored the whispers and patently waited for her and mintues later the whispers had gotten even louder and the more hinata got more uncomfortable with the eyes that sneaking glances and the whispers of judgement. So wanting to get it over with Hinata got up and walked towards Kenji. The boy gave her a smile and told her to give her hand and Hinata obilged and gave her hand to the boy.

Happy that she was cooperating Kenji gave her a bright smile and said "Sorry" and whipped out his kunai and twirled it around his finger and slashed her hand hard enough to draw blood. Seeing the tears in her eyes Kenji gave her a apologetic look and said sorry in caring tone. Wanting to get it over with quickly Kenji went through hand signs at a speed that even Iruka had trouble following. When Kenji finished he shouted "Summon!". Then a cloud of smoke erupted that caused people to choke and cough. Iruka went to the window and opened to clear the smoke and the reactions were priceless... At least to Kenji that is.

Of course Kenji likes the initial "That was so awsome,How did you do that,That was cool etc" But the reactions like "Holy shit,I could do that to and Guy was showing off such a jag" But Kenji knew he explain how he did but the counterpart started to speak."Hello I'm harunata Hinata's counterpart or twin." The resemblance was identical. Harunata had the same hairstyle just without the back part that sticked out on Hinata it just was straight down. But in the front Harunata had fuller front bangs than Hinata. Hinata had a round baby face while Harunata had a masculine boy look like every boy in the class. They had the same clothes but Harunata left his jacket open that showed a black ninja shirt and Harunata had fishnet around the whole chest area and had fishnets around his whole arm and instead the white at the bottom Harunata had the same color of his jacket. The twin started to look around and started to look at a blonde boy with bright orange on. "Oi Hinata that the dude you li-". Then the twin got elbowed in the stomach and decided to be quiet. Taking the chance Kenji spoke up "Hinata's twin is not only a boy but her twin acts the complete opposite of her and with her twin is more protetive of her than herself like a 2nd consious to help her let me demonstrate. Sorry Hinata".

Just then Kenji threw a punch towards hinata and Harunata grabbed the punch with a angry look upon his face and Kenji used his other hand to punch the twin and in response the twin grabbed Kenji's other hand and started to push down on Kenji but not wanting to seem weak Kenji pushed back with all his might causing the twin let go of Kenji's hand. "Also their strength depend the choices you make. Harunata can you please take off your jacket". Harunata took off his jacket,shirt and fishnets. He was as muscular as Kenji impressing most girls."Anyways if steal something the bad part of you gets stronger slightly but the good part of you stays the same but loses influence over you.

"If I summon Hinata's bad side she would look exactly like her with distinctive differences about her,Act on impulse of how she feels at the time she feels it. So do you want me summon her not Hinata?" Kenji asked." I-I don't k-know... I w-would f-feel better i-if you s-summon yours." "Sure no prob". Kenji took out his kunai and cut his hand use his blood to do the summon and after a series of handsigns Kenji shouted "Summon!" And once more smoke erupted and once again everyone coughed and choked. When the smoke cleared there was a boy who was very muscular more than Kenji and that was saying that a lot. The boy had black cherry hair color and the same hairstyle. The boy wore no shirt and he didn't wear any fishnet and his chest did show many scars there were old and new. "This is Raiden""Oi that's how you introduce me Kenji Jeez you dont respect me at all!" "Can you please NOT embarrass in front of people!""Pfffft! Yeah whatever you're just trying to impress these girls. Especially Hin-" Kenji elbowed Raiden hard causing him to cough up spit. "Hinata your bad side wont act like how me Raiden act. You'll have to do that yourself I can show a seal thats helps" Kenji showed her the sign that releases genjustus but added a pinky to it. "Are you sure you want me to summon her still?" "I-I r-ready" "Give me your hand" Kenji said. As Kenji took out his kunai Harunata grabbed his wrist quite hard and gave him a glare then out of nowhere Raiden rested his hand on Harunata's shoulder and gave a squeeze. "You wouldn't want to do that boy". Raiden said in a dangerous tone.

"Let me do that. You do it to hard to her" "Fine just wipe the blood on my hand." Harunata slashed Hinata's hand way softer than nessasary and gave the blood to Kenji. "Come here" Hinata stepped closer to Kenji. "Now this is going to feeling uncomfortable" Then Kenji drew a circle of blood around her face and started to concentrate hard. "Now Hinata-san are you a forgiving person?" "Y-Yes" "OK then PLEASE forgive me right now". Then Kenji wiped some blood on his hand.


	4. The Academy Part 3

**Previously**

"Now Hinata-san are you a forgiving person?" "Y-Yes" "OK then PLEASE forgive me right now". Then Kenji wiped blood on his hand.

**Now**

_Dear diary,_

_Today has_ _been a very eventful and when I say eventful I mean EVENTFUL. My day started with me waking up and taking a shower and then preparing breakfast for the family until father got up before me and saying I'm a failure and do better and the only thing I'll amount to is a wife who will do as told... Well that's a great way to start day *rolls eyes* Anyway after almost crying to that comment I cooked breakfast and left. As usual I was early and waited for the other students to come in._

_30 minutes later everyone was in accept for Naruto but he's always late. Anyway Iruka-sensei usually takes attendance by now but he only wore a worried and irritated look on his face. He sighed and he walked up to the class and tried to get their attention but the class was being very loud because everyone was talking. Iruka-sensei was getting ready to yell then all of a_ _sudden__ his head snapped to the door and sensei stared for a few seconds and then smirked and sat down at his desk._

_Hey diary have you ever heard the saying curiosity killed the cat? Well I guess I'm the cat because I was ab__out to raise my hand to see what made Iruka-sensei so confident and there he was. I never seen him before but there was one thing I knew about him, he was VERY cute. Don't get me wrong diary I still like Naruto but this boy is really cute. Anyway he had dark brown hair and had middle parted bangs that were very high and the length of his hair barely reached the bottom of his neck also he had black eyes and he had on very non-ninja like clothes. He had a light tan shirt with red triangles at the bottom that ran around the whole shirt also his shirt was open in the middle with a fishnet covering his chest area. Even though he had on a fishnet stockings on he had a very defined chest. Anyway he had chocolate brown cargo shorts and black shinobi sandals._

_As I was studying him he turned to me and we were staring at each other and I was memerized by his eyes. Then his gaze turned to Shino and so on and so on. Usually Iruka-sensei introduce the new kid to the class but I wondered why he didnt. Then I heard a Beautiful voice that was singing (A/N these are permanent changes to Kenji he sings like Jamal off of empire listen to keep your money for a sample). It was a song never heard before and I listen to a lot of bands and songs but there was verse he sang to me that mentioned marriage but diary do you think he likes me? Nah nevermind I'm to ugly for anyone to like sadly. _

_The reason why I asked because their was a verse that he sang to me.'_If I told you you were beautiful Would you date me on the regular tell me would you? Well baby I've been around the world But I ain't seen myself another girl like ring here represents my heart but there's just one thing I need from you say I do'_ Anyways my classmates applauded the boy and Iruka Sensei introduced well more told us he was the new kid and told him to introduce himself. I personally think that Iruka sensei was a little grumpy today because he was late. The boy introduced himself as Kenji Mai and his interests were mostly musical and he could speak to the dead and his female self. Does that mean he was gay? You know diary I dont like to assume things about people without knowing them first but what he said sounded weird. Then he said he'll introduce her and he gave an explanation of how he could summons people's opposite._

_The next part is gross diary so he bit into his thumb and blood sprayed from his thumb then a black symbol appeared with other symbols on it and Kenji shouted "SUMMON" and a copy of him but as a female. To say the least I was amazed by Kenji 's talent so far and he JUST got here. Then she introduced herself and her voice was so angelic and she seemed so nice I'll have to talk to her but she'll probably won't like me but it doesn't hurt to try does it diary? Next he offered to summon someone's opposite and I wanted to raise my hand but I didn't want to seem like a bother._

_I guess it didn't matter because EVERYONE raised their hand but Kenji couldn't choose and left it up to Iruka sensei. Iruka sensei got out his clipboard and paused for suspense and called out tenten a girl from another class. So he turned to the correct class and quickly called out my name. Well ask and ye shall receive huh diary? So diary I was really excited but you've should of seen the glares I've gotten so I was kinda scared and didn't get up from my seat for LOOONG time. That was until Kenji spoke in a irritated voice. "Hinata can you PLEASE come down here?" That's when I realized that I couldnt hide anymore and I got up my seat and went towards Kenji's direction_

_So he asked me for my hand..._

_Instantly I thought for marriage because one boy actually did before but you know that already don't you diary anyway I almost fainted when he said that and that stupid grin on his face didn't help either! What happened next I didn't expect he whipped out a kunai and slashed my hand REALLY hard. I almost cried and then something weird happened he stared at me and said sorry in a really caring tone which threw me off and made me stare up at him to REALLY see him. Before I could do that he turned and did a series of hand signs and all of a sudden smoke appeared and scared me so I gasped really hard and choked a little. But after that I was fine until I felt a strong urge to get out the room but feeling defiant I stayed in the same spot I started in._

_When the smoke cleared I was..._

_AMAZED to say the least. Diary if I was a boy this would the finished product. "Amazing isn't_ _it__ Hinata-chan" _

_"I mean I can finally talk to you face to face"_

_OH MY GOSH! He talks!_

_"Well not really I'm talking to you telepathically and before you start to ask me questions listen to the kid. I'll explain at the house. Oh and Hinata my name is Harunata but you can call me Hinito for short. See ya"_

_Diary at that point and time my brain completely shut down and all I could do is try to listen and comprehend what Kenji-san is saying. Well diary that's what I WANTED to do but Hinito had other plans for me. Not even a minute in Hinito was already being a butthole. Ugh life is such a turd sometimes but that's expected in the life of Hinata Hyuuga. Anyway Hinito thought it was A good idea to tell my business to the class about the only crush I've had at the time. "Oi Hinata isn't that the dude you li-" I elbowed Hinito in his stomach but my actual target was ... you know THAT area. But I was feeling nicer than usual. Or as nice as usual I don't know which is which. "OW that hurt Hinata-chan" Hinito whined._

_"Then don't talk about my crushes capiche?" "Since when my little Hinata-chan became so fierce" I decided to listen to Kenji's explanation about my counterpart or whatever I call him in the future. After a few minutes of learning all of an sudden Kenji said sorry and tried to punch me and I just stood there looking stupid. While I was trying not to look an disgrace to kunoichi. But if there is one thing I can do is take a hit. So I closed my eyes and brace for impact but it never came. "My little Hinata-chan you have to pay attention more. Okay love?" Hinito told in a fartherly tone. "O-OK" Hinata said. I felt a little hurt he tried to hit me just for demonstration but I guess I've learned that Hinito really cares for me._

_"True but you have to listen to the boy to find out what my duty is. Oh and your welcome but I don't like that kid" Hinito declared. "Ever heard the saying never judge a book by its cover well I think that's applies to Kenji-san" Hinata said. Hinito didnt say anything else. Kenji started to talk about how he could summon my bad side. At first I was like sure I never make bad decisions but then Kenji started to tell me I had to create a relationship with my bad side so for reassurance I asked if he could summon his and he actually said yes which I wasn't expecting at all since Father usually says no. Kenji summoned his bad side and to say the least he look very scary._

_He had unruly black cherry hair (a/n like juugo's hair) and wore no shirt or anything up top except for dogtags it seemed like alot of them are there. He wore the same chocolate brown pants like Kenji but he had on fingerless brawler gloves with metal spikes that look about 3 inches and they lay on top of his hands like the plates on Kenji's gloves. Then he has the same black shinobi sandals Kenji has. "This is Raiden." "Oi That's how you introduce me Kenji Jeez you don't repect me at all!" "Can you PLEASE not embrass me in front of the class?!" "Pfffft yeah right all you're trying to do is impress these girls! Especially Hin-" Diary I felt..._

_Hurt_

_I don't know why but I just do. Like I've just been betrayed maybe because Raiden mention other girls. Don't I deserve some attention too diary. I mean I'm...I'm who am I kidding?! Who will want me I will be lucky if Naruto even notices me or any boy for that matter. Before I could get depressed Kenji started to talk again. "Hinata your bad side will not act like me and Raiden act. You have to do that yourself I can show you a seal that helps". After showing me the seal and once again Kenji asked if I wanted to do this and I thought about it for a few seconds and I said yes. He asked for my hand again but I didn't want to because Kenji stabs quite hard and deep and I don't like the sensation of it. I guess sensing my discomfort Hinito stepped in and said "Hinata let me do that at least I'll try to be as gentle as I can okay love" "o-okay". Then I heard a deep voice saying "You wouldn't want to do that boy"._

_The tension was so thick that you could cut through it. Kenji gave Hinito his kunai and slashed my hand quite softly and gave my the blood to Kenji and he wiped it around my face. He kept telling me that this will feel weird and forgive him and I was like just do it and he looked at me and I mean LOOKED at me with care and caressed my cheek. Which made me blush really bad and look down then he raised my cheek and kissed me..._

_Not on my cheek_

_or on my lips..._

_It was an open mouth kiss_

_Take note that this is my first kiss and I had no idea what I was doing and I didn't expect this to happen AT All. But for my first time it felt good it was just that I wanted my first kiss to be with Naruto oh well I guess fate had other plans. Jeez I sound like Neji I need to stop talking to him everyday. So the kiss lasted about 10 seconds and Kenji pulled away and I started to feel like half of my... everything was being pulled away and I started to faint but just as fast it left it came back to me. As soon as I gathered myself I saw another me kissing Kenji more... eagerly I should say._

**Story**** Mode**

Kenji was currently in a troublesome situation. The ritual was currently halfway done and this is the hardest part. The ritual has 3 steps: Step 1 Mix the persons chakra and blood together. (The best way is to mix the caster's and person silva together for best outcome) Step 2 Once their negative part emerges place the mixture in their silva to make sure there completely opposite. Step 3 Make sure the counterpart looks at the original so he/she will understand that they are the original's counterpart. The first 2 were easy to do but due to Hinata's shy personality her bad side is more lustful and she doesn't seem to comprehend the action of stopping. Kenji didn't like to unessarilary to hit or force girls to anything but that only goes so far and currently Hinata's counterpart wouldn't stop kissing him!

So pressed a nerve in her neck to make her immobile for a few seconds which gave Kenji the chance to turn her around and make her look at Hinata and finish the ritual. Hinata's counterpart looked quite exotic for an genin. First her and Hinata's hairstyles were completely different. Her's was straight down at the bottom of her shoulders. She had red body armor (google female ninja body armor scroll down until you see a piece of armor with a rabbit on it just imagine it as a female piece) that showed a certain amount of cleavage that show is Hinata quite developed for her age and someone had something to say about it. "Hey Hinata! You have HUGE Tits!"

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick_

Then all the windows suddenly burst and a intent to kill grew inside the room like a wild fire in the forest. Mio appeared out of nowhere and tried to hold Kenji back from whatever poor soul angered her twin. "Kenji you need to calm down! We don't need you to flip out on your first day at the academy". Then Mio leaned closer towards Kenji ear and whispered. "Plus you're starting to transform". This caused the tension to dwindle to a point that people could actually breathe properly. "What part is showing" Kenji asked. "Your cainine's are sharpening and growing lower". "Oh really? Then I think this is just what dog boy needs. Time to show that dog who is alpha in this pack since he is an Inuzuka after all".

A low feral growl emitted from Kenji's mouth and Kiba could feel another challenge to his alpha status and if there was anything he cherished more than his pack was his status because that was simply the way his clan taught him at a young age. "Aye you triangles! Is that anyway to talk to a girl?" "Yes it is I was ju-" Then Kenji threw a left punch so hard that everyone heard a sickly snap sound. "Agh! My dose you asswhole! Akamaru sick'em!" Then Kenji turned to Akamaru and growled louder and backed down and went to Kenji's side.

"What! Akamaru I said sic-" Kiba was cut off by a hand around his neck and Kenji was squeezing quite hard. "Now listen here dog boy you will NOT disrespect Hinata or any other girl with that mouth of yours. Do. You. Understand." Kiba could barley nod because he was turning blue. Kenji dropped Kiba on the floor and turned to the class. "And that goes for the rest of you! If you think this is bad I have much more in store for you" Mio went over to Kiba and started to heal his nose feeling sorry that he was the target of Kenji's rage. Then Kenji placed back his friendly smile and attitude and continued on like nothing happened. "What is yo-" Before Kenji had a chance to finish his sentance Hinata's bad counterpart jumped on Kenji's back and gave him a kiss on cheek. "Oh Kenji-kun my knight and shining armor!" "Could you please get off me?" "Why? Your back is so nice and warm" "Because I would like to sit down in a chair and get your name." Then she got off of Kenji's back and went over to Hinata. "Well since you asked so nicely my name is Kuroi" "Great now Sensei I'm finished with my introduction".

Iruka was still trying to figure out how this child could possess this much chakra to perform a justu of such a high caliber but before he could think about it the young boy caught his attention. "Um, err you and everyone else can find a seat." So Kenji sat next to Hinata, Raiden sat next to Sasuke,Shikamaru,Choji,Kiba,Naruto (who currently wasn't there) and Shino. Mio sat next to Ino,Sakura,Hinata and Kuroi. Harunata simply left saying bye to Hinata and Kuroi.

Alright class today's lesson is about cl-" "Sorry I'm late Iruka-sensei! My alarm clock wasn't working" Naruto explained "That's fine Naruto just take a seat next to Raiden one of the 3 new students" "What we have new students?" "Well technically we have 5 new students one just left you might have already seen when you came in" "You mean the guy who looks alot like Hinata" "Yes and Kuroi over there is Hinata's other counterpart is over there." "Hi Naruto-kun" Kuroi said sweetly and winks at Naruto. However Naruto blushes noticing what Kuroi was wearing "H-Hello there K-Kuroi. So uh where is Raiden at Iruka-Sensei" "He's the built kid over there"

Naruto sat next to Raiden and Iruka started to talk again. "Kenji,Mio and Raiden you will stay after school and clean the glass up understand?". The trio nodded and Iruka continued on with his lessons about clans. Raiden took the chance to talk to Naruto "Hello there Naruto since me and my siblings new here can you introduce us to everyone". "Sure! But on one condition" "That is?" "You and you're siblings have to be my best friends. Deal?" Naruto reached for a handshake to seal the deal. Raiden reaches for Naruto but Raiden's eyes changed from black to purple to red with a wolfish grin. Raiden thought he and Naruto were the only ones to see his litte changes but there were a few watchful eyes observing him.

'_Huh you do have a few tricks up your sleeves don't you Kenji Mai' _Harunata thought as he saw Raiden through his byakugan.

_'My Insects detect a evil chakra between all of them yet a pure one hidden deep inside' _Shino thought

_'His eyes are red. Does that mean that he has the sharingan' _Sasuke thought

_'Man what a drag we got a mysterious kid on our hands. Oh well I'll play this like I play a game of shoji'_ Shikamaru thought.

* * *

><p><strong>RecessLunch **

After a boring lesson Kenji, Raiden and Mio walked to get their lunch and went outside. Instantly the trio got bombarded with questions, requests to sing and surprisingly requests to be their boyfriend/girlfriend. Iruka shooed them away and gave a sheepish grin. "Ehehe the students here are very fond of your talents. So this is how lunch and recess works, both times are combined to make one long session. You can do a couple things you can do 1. You can talk to people 2. There's a platform that you can use to make announcements,tricks or anything you want to but make sure it's school appropriate 3. When you're finished eating you play around the whole area just don't go past the fence. Any questions?".

"No? Ok you can go leave now". The trio saw a couple of empty tables/seats but their choices were very limited. There 1st choice was a table of all guys that Raiden met in class. 2nd table was a small table with Kuroi,Ino,Sakura, and Hinata. However the 3rd table was infested with girls with hearts in their eyes calling out for Kenji and Raiden. Mio went to the second table to chat with the girls and Kenji and Raiden went to the all boys tables.

**At The Boy's Table**

The first thing Kenji noticed about the boy's table that it was very loud._ 'This is more of Raiden's scene' _thought Kenji. "Hi Raiden and Kenji! Welcome to the all boy's table! As I promised I'll introduce you to everyone! The boy who is eating the bag of chips is Choji he's usually in charge of sneaking snacks in class" "Hello there Choji. Nice to meet you" Choji just gave him a heads up and continued to eat his food. "The boy next to him is Shikamaru and he's the laziest and the smartest one around here. Most of the time you can see him taking a nap." "Since you're the smartest around want to play a game of Shogi" "I don't know it might become troublesome to play so long against you for so long". Shikamaru said as he dozed off on the table. "The quiet one is Shino. He likes bugs and doesn't talk much".

"So your part of the Aburame clan?" "Correct". Then Shino began to feed his bugs.

"The next boy is Kiba and his dog Akamaru" "You mean dog boy we already met". "How?" "He thought it was appropriate to say a perverted comment about Hinata and I simply showed him some manners". Kiba just glared at Kenji and didn't say anything. " And last but not least is Sasuke but everyone calls him Teme. Usually all the girls be all over him but I don't see what's so special about him". Then all of a sudden Sakura and Ino came behind Naruto and released some very high killer intent towards Naruto. "What did you say about Sasuke-kun" said Sakura. Naruto then repeated himself oblivious to their intents.

Then both of them had fire in their eyes and they were going to punch Naruto...

Until Kenji grabbed both of their wrists and caught them off guard. " Wha-" Then Kenji grabbed their hands and twirled them into his chest which made them blush heavily. "I'm sorry for Naruto insulting your dear Uchiha and making you mad. Could you please forgive him". Being at a loss of words they just nodded and went to their seats. Kenji sat back down at his seat and said "You're welcome Naruto". Everyone at the table were shocked at Kenji. Didn't he know he just tamed Ino AND Sakura to not hit Naruto but made them down quietly!

"Don't you know you just made the biggest feat ever in this academy" said Naruto "You guys are saying you never tried this method before?" All of them said no " Well you should try it, it's super effective".

**At The Girls Table **

"Hello there" "Hi Mio-chan let me introduce you to everyone! The girl to the right" Ino started. "Is Miss. Forehead but unfortunately everyone calls her Sakura" "Shut it Ino-pig you and everyone else knows you need to drop a few pounds! Anyway I'm Sakura Haruno". "Nice to meet you and you have a lovey shade of pink for a hair color" "Finally! Someone understands" "Next to forehead is the sweet Hinata-chan!" "H-Hello t-there" "Hinata doesn't really talk much but she's everyone's little sister" Then all of a sudden the table heard Naruto talking about Sasuke and something like why everyone thinks he's great. This instantly ticked off Sakura and Ino to a very high degree and they had to teach Naruto a lesson for talking bad about their Sasuke-kun. To be honest Mio didn't like girls who threw themselves at guys and grovel at there feet like dogs. But as usual she couldn't voice her opinion because she's too nice but she still think it. Sakura and Ino were about to hit Naruto in the head but Kenji simply made them blush and leave.

"So how was it guys did you punish Naruto-kun for talking bad about your dear Uchiha-kun?" Asked Kuroi "Well we j-just had some interference a-and it won't happen again!" Sakura said. "Well I'll believe it when I see it" Kuroi said while rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Back In Class<strong>

"Since the lesson is over I usually let you have free time until you leave but we have about 2 hours so I've decided you will be doing training. This time we will be doing taijustu! And instead of taijustu forms we will be doing sparring!" This gave mixed reactions because some students were bad at taijustu and didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the class others just wanted to prove themselves to their peers.

"Kenji since your new here I'll explain the rules. 1: Never,ever use lethal force against your opponent 2: Always listen to the ref 3: Don't brutalize your opponent like breaking bones, touching inappropriately,scratching and hair pulling. You get the gist of it"

"How do you choose the people to fight against one another?" Raiden asked

"We usually put your names on slips and put them in a hat and me and Mizuki-sensei grabs one each" Iruka explained "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you there is no mixed sparring fights. Now boys stand at the left and girls to the right" Mizuki ordered.

The first fight was Shino vs Shikamaru

"This time Nara you have to fight or I'm telling your mother" warned Iruka. "Man what a drag I guess I have to fight you Shino so make it quick please" complained Shikamaru.

Shino and Shikamaru stepped to the mat and bowed to each other and assumed their fighting stance and waited for there cue to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Shino vs Shikamaru<strong>

"Hajime!"

Shikamaru raised his fists in a boxer stance and waited for Shino to come at him while Shino took his hands out of his pockets and backed up.

Then Shino ran towards Shikamaru and jumped up and turned to kick Shikamaru across the face but Shikamaru grabbed Shino's leg and threw him across the mat. Shino then rolled across the mat and rushed for Shikamaru again to punch him in the gut but at the last minute Shino hit Shikamaru across the face with his elbow which made Shikamaru to bleed a little at the mouth.

'_Damn that actually hurt! It's my turn now'_ thought Shikamaru

Shino ran at Shikamaru with a flying knee but Shikamaru ducked and when Shino landed Shikamaru performed a spinning back fist and managed to hit Shino in the back of the head. And following up Shikamaru jumped on Shino's back and tried to choke him out. Not used to being choked Shino soon fainted.

Shikamaru was always one for good sportsmanship so he picked up Shino and took him to the nurse's office.

_'Shino is quite good at taijustu for an Aburame but still the Aburame clan was not the type for taijustu' _Kenji thought

Iruka and Mizuki took out more pieces of paper and announced who was to fight.

"Hinata and Sakura please step up to the mat"

Hinata looked a little nervous about fighting one of her friends but Sakura all to ready to start fighting.

"Hey Sasuke if I win this fight will you go on a date with me after school?" Sakura asked

"Maybe"

Then grew fire in her eyes and pointed to Hinata and said "Sorry Hinata but I have to beat you in order for Sasuke to fall in love with me and your in the way!"

_'Wow so you will jeopardize your friendship over a boy who doesn't even acknowledge you.'_ Mio thought in disgust

Kenji was looking at Hinata the whole time and wanting to give it her best try "Go Hinata!" Kenji cheered

_'Hinata give it your best shot'_ Harunata telepathically said to Hinata

**Hinata vs Sakura**

Both of the girls bowed to each other and got into there stances.

"Hajime!"

Sakura instantly went for a jab and Hinata swatted Sakura's hand away. Hinata kicked Sakura but Sakura grabbed her foot and tried to twist her foot but Hinata retaliated by doing a backflip and uppercutting Sakura with her other foot. However this didn't faze Sakura at all in fact this only made Sakura even more madder.

'_She holding back Kenji'_ Mio thought towards Kenji

'_I know she's trying to throw the match for Sakura's sake' _Kenji observed.

Sakura rushed for Hinata sending a barrage of punches and Hinata was having trouble dodging them all.

"Hold still!"

"You know what... Forget this!" Sakura yelled

Then Sakura stopped her punches and grabbed Hinata's head and slammed it against her knee. This made Hinata's nose bleed alot and quite a bit of outrage. "Yo! Ref isn't that against the rules!" Kenji yelled to Mizuki. "It's perfectly legal to do" Mizuki said. The only thing Kenji didn't know is that Mizuki was quite brutal when it comes to fighting and training when Iruka wasn't there. Sakura backed up a bit to give Hinata a breather but not for long because Sakura rushed back and started to use dirty tactics.

Hinata threw a left hook but Sakura ducked and shoved a elbow in Hinata's stomach which made spit flew out of Hinata's mouth. Then Sakura jumped over Hinata and when she landed she pulled Hinata's hair back and punched her down to the ground. "Ref!"

"Sakura no hair pulling or you will be disqualified" Mizuki warned

Hinata stood up with shaky legs and took her stance

And this time Hinata rushed forward to attack. She first started punching Sakura and following up with a flying knee and soon tackling Sakura to the ground and getting a few punches in before letting Sakura up. After recovering Sakura seemed different about her. Then Sakura whispered something only trained ears could hear. "Sasuke is mine. And no one will stand in my way to him". This time Sakura waited for Hinata to come for her. Being cautious Hinata moved inch by inch toward Sakura and waited for her to strike first then all of a sudden Sakura was cirlced around Hinata's waist and picked up Hinata and slammed her against the mat. Hinata was clearly knocked out because of how hard she landed on the mat but Sakura was looking for more blood.

Sakura punched Hinata in the face each time harder than the last. Then someone finally tried to stop Sakura. "Look Sakura Hinata lost you can stop now." Naruto said

"No Baka! She's in the way of my Sasuke and she MUST be eliminated!." Sakura said in a crazed frenzy. "Sakura stop this at once I'll have to use force" Mizuki warned. While all this was happening Kenji was breathing heavily in anger and trying not to kill Sakura for hurting his Hinata and no one is attempting to help at all. "Sakura stop now or else I'll have to seriously punish you" Kenji practically yelled. Then Sakura stopped her vicious assault and turned to Kenji. "Your nothing but the new kids! You have no room to tell me what to do and you know what! I can do whatever I want and nobody can stop me because I'm the top kunochi in this class and Hinata is the most awful shinobi and I can do whatever I want to her!".

And then Sakura kicked Hinata's head and making awful cracking sound and then yelled "In fact she's such an awful shinobi I'm going to end her shinobi career now!." Then Sakura raised her foot and slammed it down to crush Hinata's throat. Only 5 people reacted.

One threw themselves over Hinata to take the hit in the back

Another threw a blunted kunai to knock out Sakura

The last three was seeking vengeance to show what happens when people threaten there friends

Sasuke couldn't stand to see people unessarilary hurt for his sake and his nii-san always said protect your comrades no matter what. So he had to protect Hinata and so he threw a blunted kunai.

Naruto hovered over Hinata and waited for Sakura to finish the blow but it never came.

"I said..." Kenji staid as he grabbed Sakura's leg and raised his fist "STOOOP!" Kenji punched Sakura's leg so hard that it broke the leg and you could see the bone stick out. Sakura screamed in agony but she quickly stop screaming because she ate Mio's fist which made Sakura's jaw dislocate and she landed in the wall where Raiden simply scooped her up. "Watch Out!" Sasuke yelled to Mio and she simply grabbed the kunai and dropped it floor. Kenji turned to Naruto and said "Thank you for throwing yourself for Hinata's sake". Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment "I just did what I had to do. Believe it!" Kenji gave Naruto a smile and turned to Sasuke "Nice aim there" Then Kenji flashed red eyes at Sasuke and picked up Hinata and left the classroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the classroom<strong>

"Inform the Hokage about this mishap" the crow masked ANBU ordered "Yes captain"

After talking to the Hokage the man sent a few of ANBU to track Kenji and his companions to make sure that he wasn't a spy and keep them out of trouble. So far Kenji has been in 1 fight, attacked another student and almost gave away the origin of Naruto Uzumaki. "This child is a tricky one" Crow said to himself "He seems to be fond of the Hyuuga, Uzumaki and my little brother. Also he seems to be hiding things from the other children. Quite the child indeed"

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Kenji<strong>

Raiden and Kenji were carrying the two girls with Mio in tow. One was carrying their girl carefully and the other was barley carrying the girl in hand. "Mio can you heal Hinata please?" Kenji asked. "O-on it" "Raiden take Sakura to the hospital and hurry up to" and with that Raiden disappeared. "Kenji I-I'm going i-inside" Kenji nodded and soon left Kenji with Hinata alone so Kenji sat down next to Hinata and waited for her to regain consciousness.

**Hinata POV**

I woke up with a slight headache and was slightly mad. "That was quick" I turned to Kenji and he was simply staring at me. "How do you feel Hinata". To be honest I was hurt,sad and angry that Sakura would throw away our friendship just for Sasuke but I guess she was never a true friend to begin with. "H-Hurt" I said. "I see. I would be hurt to if one of my friends did that to me". "Where's Sakura" "She's in the hospital" _Wait what. But she beat me and I wasn't able to defend myself so what happened_?

"What is the last thing you remember before you were knocked out?" I looked down in shame because Sakura called me the worst shinobi and basically said I was worthless even though Father always says that every day. "W-When she s-said I'm worthless" Then Kenji caressed my cheek and looked at me with sad eyes. "Do you believe her Hinata?" I lied and said no but I didn't want to burden him with my problems and I tried to cover my sadness with a smile.

To be honest I thought I perfected my fake smile because I used it so many times that it's become second nature but Kenji gave me a sad look and said "It hurts doesn't it? To hide your true feelings and not wanting ruin everyone's else happy time because you're sad inside. All you want is someone to help get you out of a abyss of darkness but you have to consider other people's feelings right?" This shocked me more than anying because it's everything I've felt up until now. "Because I've been in the exact same situation you've been in and it took me a long time for me to be happy". Then leaned closer to my ear and whispered "And I still see your stuck in yours."

He backed up and stood up and offered me his hand and I took it and he lifted me up said "Hinata no matter what you can always talk to me. After school I can show you my house and help me with a couple of errands." I agreed to Kenji's proposition but completely forgot about Father's curfew. "Shall we head inside?" he asked. I agreed and we walked through the door to see Naruto and Raiden fighting and me not noticing that me and Kenji were still holding hands.

**Hello guys it me and tbh school kicked my ass for the last few months and I ran into writers block and stuff. I will also try to make a schedule for this story but for now sleep is calling my name Good Night Yall.**


	5. A New Me

**Chapter 3**

**A New Me**

**Previously**

I'd agreed to Kenji's proposition but completely forgot about Father's curfew. "Shall we head inside" he asked. I agreed and we walked through the door and saw Raiden and Naruto fighting and me not noticing that Kenji was still holding my hand.

**Story Mode/ During Hinata's and Kenji's Talk**

After the twins left everyone started to conversate. "Did you hear what Sakura what said about Hinata?"

"Duh everyone does!"

"Why did Sakura do that to Hinata?"

"Because she was fighting for the love for Sasuke! Isn't that the best thing to fight for? I mean what girl wouldn't! Hinata didn't love Sasuke enough and that's what happens if you don't" said some crazy fangirl but Ino thought differently even though she loved Sasuke. She thought it was a little harsh.

"Guys I don't think people deserve that" Ino tried to reason but it fell on deaf ears.

Naruto was still shocked how fast the new kid was. _One mintue he's standing next to me watching the fight and I blink he's protecting Hinata and and in a second he broke Sakura's leg. And I thought Sasuke fast._

_I cant believe this! I worked hard to achieve the speed I have today and the new kid just showed me up like it was nothing! Not to mention that Mio girl caught the kunai I threw as hard as I could and she just caught like it was nothing! Gah!_

_I could of easily stop Sakura from hurting Hinata but I chose not to because I wanted to see what the new kid would do but I hadn't expected for all of them to react like seems like Kenji likes Hinata and maybe I could use that against him for some answers._

_I was too slow and the new asshole swooped in and saved Hinata and probably got her to like him instead of me! But next time I'll make sure of it. Besides I am alpha nobody could steal my girl away from me!_

"Ok class I know what you saw was pretty graphic and if that ever happens again action will be a consequence" Mizuki warned. After that Iruka came back from whatever he was doing and both pulled out the next cards.

"Naruto vs Raiden"

"Sweet I get to fight one of the nine! Well technically ten counting Kenji"

As soon as the sensei's heard nine they started to tense up. How can this boy know about the jinchūriki if they were the most kept secret in the village!

"Ten? Ten what?"

"Can't tell you that because it's your villages secret. Sorry"

"Anyway let start the spar. Naruto and Raiden please step up to the mat".

The two boys stepped up to the mat and bowed to each other waited for their cue to start.

"I hope you give me a exciting fight"

"You asked for it!" Naruto warned half-heartly.

"Haijime!"

**Raiden vs Naruto **

Raiden's eyes turned red and the boy waited for Naruto to make the first move but Naruto simply stood still. Deciding to go first Raiden started walking towards Naruto and threw a simple jab and Naruto ducked then punched Raiden in the gut. However this didn't even make the boy flinch. "That's all you got? Well my turn!" Then Raiden performed a double axe punch knocking Naruto on his face. Raiden allowed Naruto to get up and recover. "Gotta fight fiercer than that"

"Well would stop hitting me with your gorilla hands!"

"Not my fault you can't take a hit. Now come at me harder"

"Alright! You asked for it!" Naruto yelled

Naruto ran at Raiden and delivered a flying knee but Raiden simply blocked it "Seriously is this the only move you guys know?"

"Fine! Get a load of this!"

Naruto started off with a few straight jabs that Raiden blocked with his forearm then Naruto starteed to get faster and faster which made Raiden start to use both of his arms. Both were both foucused and tried to detect each other's next move. "You're starting-" then Naruto managed to kick Raiden in the face and get him dazed and wrapped around him from the back and with great difficulty german suplexed Raiden. "Now what were you saying" Naruto panted. Raiden was in shocked that he allowed Naruto to catch him off guard.

"Nice job Naruto! You manged to catch me off guard. Now time for me finish this fight"

Raiden appeared behind Naruto and delivered a overhand punch so hard when Naruto landed he left a dent on the mat. "Winner Raiden!"

"Raiden you hit the boy way too hard. Be careful next time!" Kenji scolded. Raiden not liking to be talked down in spite replied "How was your chat with your girlfriend go?". In an instant Kenji was in front of Raiden and the twins were staring down each other and the tension was high. That was until Naruto groaned in pain. "You should take Naruto to the nurse's office". Raiden didn't say anything and picked up Naruto left but not without bumping into Kenji's shoulder.

Once again Mizuki and Iruka pulled two more names out the hat and said "Mio vs Ino. Please step to mat."

**Mio vs Ino**

The girls walked to the mat and bowed to each other and assumed there stances. "Haijime!"

Both rushed forward and Mio threw an overhead punch while Ino threw an underhand punch. Ino flinched and closed her eyes for a second but that's all Mio needed to capitalize and she manged to grab both of Ino's hand and kneed her chin and knocking Ino out.

"Winner Mio!"

Once again a student had to be dragged out to the nurse's office and once again two names were pulled. "Kenji vs Sasuke" Kenji simply stepped up to the mat and while Sasuke was pumped to see what the new kid was made of. "Quite the jumpy one aren't you?" "I'm just excited to fight you that's all"

**Sasuke vs Kenji**

"Haijime!"

Sasuke waited for Kenji to make the first move and Kenji nodded in approval and got in a stance that was light on the feet and hands rested near the upper body. Kenji inched forward towards Sasuke and kicked his shin but Sasuke lifted his leg in order to block it. "I see you know how to block using all of your body. Impressive." Kenji started to send a flury of punches and when Sasuke was to busy blocking his punches Kenji roundhouse kicked Sasuke to make him stagger Kenji managed to grab both of Sasuke's hands and yank them down hard enough to trip up Sasuke again and kneed him in the jaw. Sasuke being number one in the class and being better skill wise never experienced pain like this was knocked out.

"Winner Kenji!"

**Kiba vs Chouji**

"Kiba and Choji please step up to the mat and get into your stances. This is the last match for the day"

"Haijime!"

Choji didn't even try to do anything that involved hitting but defended the punches that Kiba were throwing. The match ended when Choji forfeited.

**Stoy Mode**

"Great job that concludes the sparing for today. You can leave now" Everyone was shuffling out the dojo and waiting for there parents to come pick them up. Well everyone except Kenji.

"That's what you get. Next time you'll be paying for the glass Kenji."

"Whatever sensei" Kenji grumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Iruka yelled.

"N-N-Nothing sir"

"That's what I thought. Now scram I'll get the rest and you're welcome" Iruka said

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! I owe you one!" Kenji replied.

**Outside**

Hinata was waiting outside for Kenji accompanied by Mio and a slient Raiden. The silence between them was very awkward. Mio decided to strike up a conversation with Hinata. "So Hinata is Konoha a good place for being a ninja" "W-Well I g-guess so there's b-been some great ninja t-to c-come from here"

"Also how are the dudes in school?"

"U-Umm you could s-say there a-alright".

"Do you like anyone here? Hmmm Hinata-chan" Mio winked

"I see how you look at the blond kid. Do you like him?"

"W-Well u-umm y-y-you c-"

Kenj burst out of the academy doors muttering a buch of apologies for being late trying to make it up to the Hyuuga. "Im so sorry Hinata! I was cleaning up the glass from earlier and I lost track of time. I hope I didn't take long. And-

" I-It's f-fine K-Kenji-san" "Really?!" "R-Really. So w-what do y-you need f-from me?"

"Well first do you know where's the nearest salon f-for uhhh Mio's sake."

"F-Follow me"

After fifteen minutes of walking the quartet reached a fancy looking building and Kenji, Mio and Raiden thought it was a little too much. "Look Hinata this looks expensive an-" "I-It's f-fine Kenji-san I get i-in free a-anyway. I'm sure t-that they w-won't mind a-a few guests".

"Are youn be sure Hinata? " Mio asked. Hinata nodded her head and walked inside the establishment and was instantly greeted by a few women asking a bunch of questions about hair and other girly things. " May I p-please get a wash and y-you ask m-my three guest what t-they want".

**With Kenji**

"What would you like sir?" " Umm may I have a nice wash and have my ends clipped" "Yes sir."

**With Raiden**

" What you need sir." "Umm I don't know about all about this girly stuff so do what you think is nessary. My only request is make my hair spikier." "I'll see what I can do"

**With Mio**

"What would you like ma'am?" "I would like a wash, my ends clipped, my hair flat ironed and if it's past my butt just cut it to my lower back."Yes ma'am".

**An hour later**

Mio was absolutely thankful for the much needed wash and cut she asked for because the store did a great job. After Kenji finished with his hair treatment he asked for a kit of ponytails and put a chunk of his hair in a highponytail and left the lower half hanging. (A/ N Think of the Indian dude hairstyle in the black butler) Raiden's hairstyle just made his hair even spikier.

"Thank you Hinata. You didn't have to do that". Mio said

"Non-sense I-its fine. W-What else d-do you n-need?"

"Well for you just show us around and stuff".

"O-Okay".

**9:00 At the Apartment**

The gang finally made it to the apartment with Kenji and Raiden carrying bags of merchandise. "Thank you so much Hinata" Kenji said. "N-No problem. U-Umm I h-have to g-go now" "Wait can I walk you home? I mean for all you done for us it's the least I can do". Hinata was in such a hurry that she took Kenji up on the offer. Well she would've if a Hyuuga hadn't appear out of nowhere.

"Hinata-san Hiashi-sama demands your presence. Reason being you are late for your curfew. You understand your punishment correct?"

Hinata slowly nooded her head slowly and started to leave until Kenji spoke up. "Wait hold on it's my fault she's late can I take her punishment for her!" "I will take you to the compound and see what Hisashi-sama says. Follow me". The Hyuuga explained.

**At the Compound**

The Hyuuga lead both Hinata and Kenji through the many halls of the mansion until they stop at a door at the end hall. "This is Hiashi-sama's office please show the upmost respect or you must face dire consequences". Both nodded and walked into the office and saw a man that was middle aged and working on some sort of paperwork. The man was still working on the paper for a few moments until he put down the pen and released a tired sigh.

"What is your excuse this time?" Hiashi asked in a clipped tone.

"She w- Kenji started

"I don't believe I was talking to you boy learn your place. Anyway daughter speak."

Kenji was quite shocked of how superior this man thought he was. _This man is supposed a dad to Hinata-chan not a tyrant. No wonder why she stutters so much. _

"Answer my question now or else" Hiashi threatened.

_Or you'll do what _Kenji thought disgusted "I-I was showing them around F-Father" Hinata spoke in a tiny voice.

"I see...Another question why would you associate yourself with a foreigner like him?"

"He asked me t-too" Hiashi looked disgusted while glancing over Kenji's way. "You foreigner what is your name?"

"Kenji Mai the remaining heir of my clan."

"Clan you say? You mean a demented attempt of making a civilized clan you mean. What happened to them I wonder?"

Kenji had to control himself in order not to jump on the old fart.

"They...died of a earthquake. I had to bury them myself all 223 members. I was sent away before there deaths." Kenji said quietly. P_oor Kenji _Hinata thought sadly

"No wonder they died off. They couldn't survive one little earthquake. Pathetic if you ask me. Anyway were you the who summoned Hinito? If so your services are appreciated God knows my daughter wasn't going to amount to anything. So mov-" Hiashi was cut off at the humongous killing intent directed toward him.

"_Listen here you rude old fuck you WILL NOT talk about my clan or I will severely fuck you up! Understand?"_ Kenji said through clenched teeth

"How dare you talk to like that you unruly child! You know what you just earned yourself my daughter's punishment. Hinata go to your room and don't come out until breakfast. You boy follow me to the dojo". When Hiashi was out the door he stopped and grinned. "You know what I changed my mind Hinata tell every Hyuuga to come to the dojo I want this boy to be embarrassed and shamed".

**At the dojo **

Kenji was greeted with a sea of cold white eyes and a huge dojo. When he started to look around he noticed that some of the Hyuuga had a green seal on their forehead. _What is that seal? I should ask Hinata-chan later. _

"Clan members this boy has used foul language and challenged me to spar! Now I will make an example out of this boy. This will be an example for any of you who wants to challenge my authority in my future decisions. Al-"

"Do you ever shut up old man? Let's hurry this so I go back home already" Kenji said "How dare you interrupt m-"

"Let's start Hyuuga" Kenji said hurriedly

Hiashi got into the famous hyuuga stance and waited for the referee to start the match._ 'Knee's bent at a ninety degrees and spaced out at least 2ft. Arms bent at mid chest level with the back in a straight posture. Hands is straight up with the finger tips projecting a thin line of chakra' _Kenji thought while trying imitate Hiashi.

After a more seconds of analyzing Hiashi's form Kenji managed to copy it. "So you have copy someone else's form to defeat them pathetic" Hiashi spat. "No it's my special way to defeat it. But I doubt you know anything about it" Kenji replied cooly.

"Haijime!"

Hiashi started off with a gentle fist jab at Kenji's heart but Kenji spinned around Hiashi and did a couple taps which made Hiashi's leg go numb. Noticing the change Kenji picked up in his speed and tried to paralyze the rest of Hiashi's body but the old man was keeping fairly well with Kenji. "I see old man that you not as frail as you look. But…" Kenji appeared behind Hiashi and whispered "How long can you stand?"

Then Kenji managed to poke all of the tenketsu points in both of Hiashi's legs making him immobile. "Looks like I win Hiashi." The man just gritted his teeth and told the referee to call the match. "Winner Kenji!".

"A deal's a deal so call off your punishment on Hinata." "Hinata go to your room and don't come until morning".

"Thank you very much Hiashi-sama I hope you have a wonderful night" Kenji said.

**At Kenji's Apartment**

"Kenji you're back! Did it go well?" Mio asked. Kenji nodded and headed towards his room but not before saying "Mio it's time to make do with the promise we made to ourselves. We can all take out to contacts".

**Plz review **


	6. Surprised

**Previously**

"Kenji you're back! Did it go well?" Mio asked. Kenji nodded and headed towards his room but not before saying "Mio it's time to make do with the promise we made to ourselves. We can all take out our contacts".

**Now**

Kenji woke up an hour earlier than usual and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the academy and did some morning rituals. After getting out of the shower Kenji dried off and was now fixing up his hair. After that Kenji stared at his reflection. '_This is it huh? I've finally found a place to call home. After all these years of running and hiding we finally found it. From this day forth I'm finally free_'. Kenji smiled and stared at his purple eyed reflection and left out the door. But Kenji could of sworn he heard someone say "It's better this way".

Kenji arrived at school 30 minutes before it started and put on his headphones and listened to some music.

_20 Minutes later_

Kenji saw the classroom door open and Hinata came in and greeted Kenji with a soft "Good morning". Kenji just kept staring at his music and pretended to not hear her. Hinata started to get out her school supplies and tried to greet Kenji again but the same result came. Then Hinata started to tap on his shoulder and still no luck._ 'Is he ignoring me?' _Hinata thought. Hinata got mad and snatched Kenji's headphones off his head and looked furiously at Kenji. Kenji looked up shocked at Hinata's action.

"It's rude to ignore people when there talking to you!" Hinata yelled.

"You know you look cute when your angry" Kenji said. Blushing at his compliment Hinata reverted back to her shy self and tried to say a proper sentence. "Y-You t-think s-so?" Kenji nodded his head. "U-Um i-if y-you d-dont m-mind me a-asking but w-why are y-your eyes purple?"

"It's my natural eye color" Kenji clarified. "O-Oh".

For the most if the day people were asking Kenji,Mio and Raiden why there eye color was different and sooner than later some rumors were flying around that eyes had contacts in and were fake but to Kenji they were just that rumors. If people didn't believe that then that was there fault. At the end of the day Kenji and his gang were about to leave until Shikamaru wanted to have a word with Kenji alone. Seeing no problem with Shikamaru Kenji obliged.

"Kenji what game are you playing?"

"What you mean Shikamaru?"

"I mean whenever me and the guys ask you about any personal things you just seem to dodge the question or joke it off. Why?" Everything about happy go lucky Kenji just seemed to disappear and things turned sour. "The reason I don't talk about my past is that I don't like reminisce about it. I don't like my past because my past is not so happy as yours or Choji's. Mines is full of abuse and torture so excuse fucking me if I don't want to talk about it" Kenji practically yelled. Shikamaru was quite shocked at Kenji was acting but it was understandable. If you wanted to look forward and not back he was not going push it further.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling but you got to understand I'm just not ready to talk my personal life like it's nothing. I hope you understand that; Maybe later when me and the guys have a closer bond than we have now. I mean we just met sorry bro"."Nah it's my fault I should've waited asked you personal questions if you wasn't ready. My bad" Kenji forgave Shikamaru it wasn't his fault that he just wanted to know and will just later. "We cool?" Shikamaru asked. Kenji nodded his head left.

* * *

><p>"Report to the Hokage about this incident". "Yes sir!" The crow anbu member was hiding in the tree right across from where the conversation just ended. '<em>The boy says he has a troubled past I'm going have to ask the Hokage for a personal favor' <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

It was about 10:00 at night and Kenji and the other we're sleeping soundly and dreaming. "Crow how are we going infiltrate the target's home?"

"We'll place a simple sound barrier seal and a sleeping justu if necessary and take the child without any problems" Crow explained confidentiality

"Weasel place the seal" Weasel wrote complicated kanji on a piece of chakra paper and place it on the apartment. Crow raised up 3 fingers and started counting down. 3…2…1 Crow then signaled for his squad to move out.

* * *

><p><strong>With Kenji<strong>

Kenji was sleeping soundly until he some light footsteps enter his room. '_2, 4, 6 pairs of feet; high jounin level_' Kenji thought tactfully. '_They seem like anbu. Old man must want something or they might be fakes_' An anbu was about to grab Kenji but the boy shot his hand out to the masked man hand. "You know if you wanted something you could asked me" Kenji tiredly said. "Plus it's rude to break in people's apartment without knocking first, learn some manners! I could've killed you! Now what do you need?". The anbu were very confused by the strange kid they were tasked to get but at least it's easier to complete the task. "Umm the Hokage needs you to see if your a traitor so all you need to do is let us see your memories. Then your free to go back to sleep" the anbu informed

"If I refuse?" Kenji asked wearily.

"Why would you decline? Are you hiding something?" the anbu accused.

"Yes" Kenji whispered.

"Then your coming with us" the anbu finalized.

"No!" Kenji yelled.

"You have no choice"

The squad of 3 rushed forward and try to box in Kenji but he went towards the window and jumped out. '_Help me out guys!_' Kenji said telepathically to Raiden and Mio. As Kenji jumped out the window Raiden burst through the door and made a attempt to grab at the anbu but one slipped away "Gah! Get off of me you big ape!" one of the anbu yelled.

"Sorry guys I seems I can't do that in the next 5 minutes. But do you want a snack?" Raiden offered as the two anbu men struggled to get out of his arms.

Mio ran in Kenji's room and saw Raiden holding two guys and gave a confused look "One slipped away. Can you get him please? I'll explain later" Raiden said quickly. Mio sighed and said "What will I do with you two?" and jumped out the window.

**With Kenji**

_'Damn it he's still on my tail! Mio where are you?_' Kenji thought. Ever since he jumped out that window this damned anbu has been chasing him non-stop.

"You have impressive speed and stamina" The anbu praised. "But I'm starting to get tired so I have to stop this little game were playing".

The anbu started to chase faster and faster and reached for Kenji's arm and said "Game Over". Just as he was in-reach of Kenji's arm a strong stream of water managed to knock away the anbu man. "Just in the nick of time Mio-chan!"

"Jeez Kenji what mess have you gotten yourself this time?" Mio asked

"They wanted to check our memories. And I don't want them to. Simple as that" Kenji explained.

"Don't you think you're overreacting? I mean it's not like a crime to check us out. I mean let's think rationally here, the ANBU are just doing their jobs and this is part of the process of becoming citizens of Konoha. Plus you could always block out the part you don't want to see." Mio explained carefully. Kenji thought over Mio's words and decided what to do. "I guess you're right Mio-chan but I think that was going a little far. I mean Mr. Hokage could've asked m-" Kenji was cut off by a sudden punch in his stomach by a man in trench coat and a black bandana.

"That's Hokage-sama to you little brat" The mysterious man corrected "And you" the man pointed at Mio "Are coming with me".

"If I refuse?" Mio challenged. Suddenly a kunai was aimed at Mio's throat and her arms were locked. "You're gonna deal with me then" A another female stanger with a trench coat on whispered menacingly. "And you two are?" Mio questioned.

"The dynamic duo of Konoha's torture unit. Were the best of the best my name is Anko Mitarashi and my partner is Ibiki Morino nice to meet you. Now since ANBU can't catch you we decided to join in the chase. But you were no fun! I mean I know genin who can give us a run for our money!" Anko tiredly. "But I guess we can't blame you we did blindside you. Now that our fun is over we'll give you to Inoichi and th-". "Out of nowhere Raiden punched Anko on the side of face and grabbed Kenji and took off.

"That was one hell of a punch! I guess we'll get something exciting to do for today Ibiki. Now if only I get my hands on that stinking brat!" Anko declared.

"Um sorry for his behavior he usually gives you a heads up before he does that. Please cut him some slack" Mio quicky reassured "TOO LATE! THAT BRAT IS DEAD" Anko yelled and ran off to find Raiden. "Does she have anger issues?" Mio asked Ibiki. "Most of the time now for the time being I'm taking you to the Information Gathering Unit. Come with me." Ibiki commanded. Mio simply went with him.

**An Hour Later**

Mio was sitting in a chair filing her nails waiting for someone to come through the door of the empty room she was in. About 10 minutes later a bruised and beaten up Raiden was being help through the door by Kenji with a black eye. Mio gasped at the severity of their injuries. "What happened to you two! Did you get beaten up by somebody?!" Mio asked. Anko came in and stared at the two guys with a glare that screamed 'snitches get stitches' and she left the room. Mio started to heal Raiden and he whispered "That lady is really scary! I'll never sneak her again".

"What happened" Mio asked again and Raiden didn't say anything else. Once she finished healing Raiden she moved on to Kenji grabbed her hand and said he didn't need her to heal him and Mio stopped trying to help him. After 15 minutes of awkward silence a blond man came in introduced himself to the trio. "Hello my name is Inoichi Yamanaka. I'm here to see what are your intentions of being in the village and see your memories." Inoichi explained. "I heard you didn't want me to check out your memories so we're gonna do that last. Now tell me about yourselves. What do you want to do in this village, Why do you want to do that, and any of your goal for this village."

"Well we want to start a unique clan with a few a bloodlines we inherited. We want start a legacy here and start a family with a wife and kids." Kenji answered like he was a robot. "Okay why this village?" Inoichi questioned further.

"We heard this village was more accepting of people."

"What would you have that make people weary of you?"

"Sorry can't tell you that you'll have to search my mind first to answer that" Kenji quickly answered. "Why would I have to do that? Are you hiding something?" Inoichi asked. Kenji just nodded his head and waited for next question. "Why aren't your twins answering some of these questions?".

"We would basically tell you the same thing" Mio clarified.

"Fine. Where are you from?"

"We dont know we were banished at young age".

"You said earlier that you had a clan. Tell me about it the strengths,weaknesses and special abilities"

"My clan name is Mai or Dancer clan. We could predict people's movement by routines and I don't know what weaknesses we had since we were banished. Our special abilities come from my headphones. My headphones can store chakra for later uses,pump more chakra into me depending on the songs I listen too and no one can steal it from me because it's attuned to my chakra only" Kenji explained.

"Ok last question Why did you put up such a fight just for a memory scan? Do you have something to hide?" Inoichi asked out of curiosity.

"Every man and woman would like to bury one thing from there past. We just don't want to reminisce" Kenji answered tiredly. Inoichi made two more clones of himself and put his hand over the trio's forehead. "I will now conduct the memory scan" Inoichi said. And off Inoichi went into there mindset. If only he had a justu to unsee memories. What he just seen will forever scar him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys I found my drive to write for this story again so please review! I give you a cookie<strong>.


End file.
